Where Did You Come From?
by KajNeko
Summary: Tsuna is 4 years old and i somekind of way gotten in the Vongola HQ, but no one knows how or why. but does Tsuna really know why?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I do not own KHR or any of the characters.

In this story Tsuna is around the age he was when he meet Nono the first time. Hope you enjoy :)

"Tsuna..." the man roamed the room and made echoes in the mansion. An old man walked down the hallway looking around. "Tsuna, where are you?" He stopped as he saw a small figure looking at one of the paintings on the wall.

It was raining outside and lightning tried to reach the ground as he walked closer towards the figure. The figure turned around and looked at him with big brown eyes. "Grandfather who is that?" he asked, while his brown spiky hair covered his face.

The old man took a look at the painting and replied, "That is Giotto, the First Vongola Boss and Tsuna, you really frightened me. Don't ever disappear like that. Will you promise me that?" Tsuna look at him and nodded with a smile that could melt the coldest heart. "Now that was Giotto and this is the second..." he continued while Tsuna listened closely.

After awhile they began to walk back holding hands. "Grandfather why did you ask me to call you Grandfather?" Tsuna looked up at him.

"Because for me, you are family!" Tsuna made an 'o' mouth and went back to his thoughts. The old man back went back and thought of the time when Tsuna came and thought, "Tsuna, why are you here at the Vongola base?"

(Flashback)

_"Boss." a man ran into the room. Everyone stopped talking and turned around. "There is an intruder in area 45." People started talking._

_"Has he hurt anyone or done any damage?" asked an old man at the end of the table. The reply was 'no.' He took his jacket and whispered to a man at the table. "Iemitsu, will you come too? Something tells me it's best that you come." he walked out of the room. "What is he doing right now?" _

_Iemitsu took his jacket too and went after the boss. "He is crying, sir." _

_The boss turned around and looked at him in disbelief. "He's crying?" he repeated._

_At area 45 was a little boy sitting at the floor and crying. He had brown spiky hair and big brown eyes. His knee was bleeding and his teddy bear was dirty. He pulled down his big pink hood with bunny ears over his eyes and sobbed into his sweater arm._

_Iemitsu ran down the hallway behind the boss and listened to every thing that they told him. They had made the security in area 45 small since this did not seem like a threat (i wasn't sure what it was.)_

_They walked down and the man showed him a screen with the intruder on. The intruder was sitting on the floor crying while hiding his face. This wasn't a enemy it was a small kid, a small kid that was scared and was hurt. _

_Iemitsu just stood there and looked at him, there was something about him but he could not seem to find what it was. Not until he saw the boy take his teddy bear and look up, causing his hood with bunny ears to fall back. _

_"Tsuna." he said out loud unconsciously, He ran out of the room and the boss went after him. Iemitsu screamed his name, wanting to know what was going on. Iemitsu ran to him, but stopped a part away. "Tsuna." he said with a kind voice. _

_The kid looked up and got teary eyes when the man called him. "Tsuna, what are you doing?" he asked. Tsuna walked towards him. _

_"Daddy...Daddy..." Tsuna sobbed over and over again. Iemitsu picked him up and walked away. Tsuna looked up at him. "Daddy, I hurt my knee." he said and looked down at the bleeding knee._

(end of flashback)

The boss looked down at Tsuna that was about to climb down from the chair. Iemitsu was on a mission and he knew Tsuna would not like to be alone with someone he did not know.

He sighted, but he had to admit that Tsuna was adorable. Tsuna had an affect on everyone, he was like drug, you could say. When you've seen or talked to him once you just wanted more. He was sure that when Tsuna was older, the magic affection spell would be a lot stronger than it was now. But he was worried; Tsuna was so small and it was already pretty strong.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XxXx Ten years before XxXx

A young Xanxus, around the age of 15, was walking down one of the hallways of the Vongola Headquarters when another person ran into him, although it wasn't enough to push him down.

"SCUM! What do you think you're doi...ing." He trailed off when he saw a little boy rub his head, ready to cry. His blood-red eyes watched the boy's every move; the little boy stood up and watched him with his big brown eyes. For some reason Xanxus wanted to hug him. 'I'm going crazy.' He thought and blinked.

Xanxus swiftly turned away and started walking, after taking a few steps he felt someone following him and turned around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Xanxus roared.

He thought it was a dangerous threat; instead it was that little boy. His brown hair hid part of his face; he grabbed Xanxus' pant leg and looked up with brave and truthful eyes, "Tsuna." he said cutely. He took Xanxus' hand and continued, "You'll never become boss if you don't make yourself worthy, the attitude you have now is the wrong one if you want to reach your goal." The tiny brunette let go of Xanxus' hand and walked away. Xanxus just watched, processing the last comment.

xXxX Now xXxX

Over the years the Varia boss thought about that kid and what he had said but he didn't get it at all. 'And did he say he was a Tuna?' Xanxus shook that thought out of his head. Even after the fight with him, the ring battle where the Varia had to go against Tsuna's family, Xanxus still didn't understand. 'What is wrong with me? Is it because I'm not the Ninth's real son? I don't know and that makes me furious but I know one thing. That kid put a spell on me,' He decided, 'though I don't know how to get out of it.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In Namimori middle school sat a small boy sat his desk trying to writing the wrong answers. His name was Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi; he had large brown eyes and gravity-defying brown hair. Tsuna was a little small for his age, he was 14; however, at first glance you would think he was 12.

Tsuna was really adorable in all ways, although because of that all his life he had stalkers and perverts after him. He didn't like to have so much attention on him, so he had pretended to be stupid, but the truth was that Tsuna wasn't stupid at all. He was very smart and very fast when it came to running.  
All the girls and a few of the boys had crushes on him, even many of the teachers had it, There were no confessions, however, because everybody knew that Hibari Kyoya also liked Tsuna. The brunette also had his Guardians around him all the time. But because of this Tsuna thought his plan had actually worked.

xXxX (Home in Tsuna's Room) xXxX

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing?" A squeaky voice asked. A boy with brown hair was whispering quietly to a tiny lion with orange flames. He was talking to 'Nuts', as he called the lion, about his day. 'Heh, I used to the same thing with my cat.' thought Tsuna.

Without answering the squeaky-voiced baby, Tsuna headed towards the door; he had a feeling that he was in trouble.

"Where do you think you're going? You know the ninth is coming here." the baby, Reborn, stated impatiently. Tsuna immediately stopped and looked at the sun arcobaleno.

"Grandpa's coming here, to my home?" his voice wavered slightly. 'If grandpa's coming something must be happening.' Tsuna decided hurriedly.

"Dame-Tsuna, there's nothing to be afraid of he's just coming for a visit." Reborn re-assured his pupil. 'Something's still wrong.' The tenth Vongola boss didn't want to make a big deal out of it with HIM, so he just slowly walked out of the room.

xXxX Reborn POV xXxX

If the Ninth is coming something is up, but what? He didn't hear anything about the Inheritance Ceremony either. What was going on? 10 years ago Tsuna had mysteriously appeared at Vongola HQ and no one knew how he got there. Since I became Dame-Tsuna's tutor, I noticed that Tsuna was smarter than he lead on; he had his secrets of his own.

But that's what I hate, Baka-Tsuna doesn't tell me anything, and sometimes, he disappears into the basement. Although, when I come down there was no sign of him. I informed the Ninth about it, but was this the reason he was coming?

XxXx Third person POV xXxX

Tsuna ran down the stairs with Nuts on his head. He almost fell sometimes, which gave him the image as 'clumsy'. He stopped in front of the basement door and was about to open it when a voice greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Juudaime!" He heard Gokudera yell enthusiastically. The storm guardian was standing in the middle of the entrance of the doorway.

Tsuna turned around with a smile of his face, "Good afternoon, Gokudera-kun." He said gently, "What are you doing here?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Nuts stared at Gokudera intently. How strange. 'Argh, he destroyed it.' Nuts inwardly growled. Gokudera didn't reply, however, there was a man behind him.

"Dad!" The Tenth Vongola Boss almost screamed once he spotted the grinning man with dirty-blonde hair."What are you doing here?" Once again, Tsuna was confused and slightly uncomfortable.

Iemitsu just smiled and stood there with the rest of the CEDEF group. (At least those we have met in Anime and Manga.) Something was definitely up, but what?

xXxX End of Chapter XxXx

(Sorry it took so long and Thanks to TheAnimeOtaku XD

For helping me with Grammar and other stuff)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is Dad doing here?" I almost screamed aloud and took a step backwards. Dad just smiled and looked at me. One of the men, I think his name was  
Turmeric, closed the door behind them and whispered something to Dad.  
What was happening?

"Tenth, we have to go." Gokudera stated abruptly and dragged me out the door.  
This was not like him, not like him at all. What was going on?

"Where are we going?" No answer. "GOKUDERA-KUN!" I screamed at top of my lungs. Why didn't he hear me? He always hears me!

"Tenth, I know I am so unworthy of doing this, but I have to ask you to be quiet." Gokudera-kun pleaded.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

For the first time Gokudera-kun looked scared, but not for his own life. For mine, what was going on?

We started running. When we were getting closer to the corner, he said "Tenth, we're soon there."  
What did he mean?

Around the corner stood a car and Covonte Nogat (Ninth's Storm guardian) stepped out of it. "Tsunayoshi-sama, please step in." He instructed politely  
and held the door for me.

I went in and sat in the backseat in the middle with Croquant Bouche (Vongola Ninth's Mist guardian) and Gokudera-kun on the other side. What was going on and why would no one tell me? To be honest, I was starting to become frustrated.

Suddenly, the two Storm guardians started talking. But of course, it had to be in Italian. A language I didn't understand and they knew it, I think. Well  
Gokudera-kun KNEW it, and it was HE who started the conversation.

NOW I WAS REALLY FRUSTRATED.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING AND WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I yelled, sick of not knowing anything.  
They stopped talking and looked at me with dumbfounded expressions.

"So you can be mad." Covonte-san noted.

Gokudera stopped him by saying with a firm and serious voice "Tenth is not angry, he is frustrated. Everyone that knows him knows that he is never angry,  
only frustrated or disappointed." They both nodded.

Covonte-san looked at me, "We're going to the ninth he will tell you what's happening."

"Okay," I accepted his reasonable answer, "but what's the rush?" I could tell something was wrong. Nobody said anything.

"I guess Grandpa will tell me that to?" I thought and stared at Nuts that was laying on my lap staring back. When did Nuts get there?

3RD PERSON POV

The way Tsuna and Nuts were staring at each other was quite unnerving for Gokudera.

To him, it appeared as if they were having a silent conversation. A secret one, a secret conversation about something that they weren't supposed to know.

Maybe about what was in the basement, Gokudera knew about it. There was something there that Tsuna didn't want Gokudera and the others to know about.

Covonte caught Gokudera staring at Tsuna, but he didn't tell the bomber to stop. Instead, he started staring at the brunette himself, and that was  
something that annoyed Gokudera to no end.

Gokudera hated almost all of the people at school, even teachers, because of the way they stared at him. Their stares were similar to wolves'. Hungry  
wolves and they weren't after lunch. And lately, Gokudera noticed that Tsuna was running home because of stalkers. The silver haired boy had taken care of  
many but more always came.

Lately, Gokudera even noticed that the Ninth's guardians and the other guardians, including Dino and the others were staring at Tsuna too. Even  
Gokudera caught himself staring at the petite boy and was slightly ashamed of it. But it was Tsuna. And Tsuna was the greatest person on earth, (in  
Gokudera's opinion).

Vongola Ninth was watching from his room as the car pulled up and parked in front of the hotel. Tsuna came out and appeared pretty worked up. Well,  
Timoteo wasn't going to blame him. No one was supposed to tell either, because it would worry him more than he already was.

Suddenly, the door behind the elderly man opened and a fedora wearing toddler strolled in.

"You're not going to tell him about them." Reborn stated monotonously.

Timoteo said nothing. He was ashamed of himself over what happened. Tsuna shouldn't be in something like this, so he had to protect him. After all, he  
was Tsuna's grandfather, and his family. Timoteo wouldn't let anyone hurt his grandson.

"I see.. but he's going to find out you know, Dame-Tsuna is not stupid," Reborn said with the utmost belief as he opened to door. "No matter how good  
he is at pretending it." The door closed and silence filled the room.

Timoteo was alone til Covonte informed him that Tsuna had arrived.

"Tsunayoshi, welcome." The Ninth Vongola Boss greeted the boy in front of him  
happily and gave him a big hug.

"Grandpa what's going on?" The brunette inquired with worry-filled eyes. He  
bit his lip nervously, waiting for an answer.

"Does a Grandpa need a reason to see his ("only" he is the only one left)  
grandson?" Timoteo lied, but for Tsuna's own good, Timoteo thought. Timoteo wasn't even sure anymore. He doesn't know. He doesn't know if Tsuna can handle  
knowing what was going on. They were too important to the small boy. Tsuna was always so full of secrets. Timoteo knew that as long as he kept secrets from  
Tsuna, Tsuna would keep them from him.

"Okay." The small boy accepted Timoteo's reason, but the old man knew Tsuna  
didn't fall for it.

LATER AT TSUNA'S HOME (TSUNA POV)

I just came in through the door when I started to hear voices from the living room. Some of them were angry and some were calm. I could hear Dad, Reborn and  
the other Arcobaleno were there, but there were voices I never heard before.

"So we can't let him know." That was Reborn, "It cou-" Someone interrupted him

"I know, but what should we do?" It was Dad. "I couldn't find anything in the basement to connect it to that, either." Dad informed them, slightly worried.

Did they suspect me? What was going on?

DAD HAD BEEN IN THE BASEMENT. I gasped, but put my hands in front of my mouth before anyone could hear me. That was why Grandpa wanted me to visit him, so  
that the others could look through the basement while I was away.

"I need to calm down. I need to calm down…" I continued to tell myself.  
Thankfully, my frazzled nerves relaxed.

I looked down to Nuts, who stood there together with me. I bent down to him and began whispering. "Nuts, go to the basement and get it. I'll wait outside  
the basement window."

"I need to get out of here." I muttered hurriedly and ran out the front door.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Really Short Chapter this time

Chapter 4

The door to the basement was shut and locked. Nuts sat down and looked up at it awhile. How could he get in? Answer: the kitchen. The kitchen had an air vent on top of the cabinet that went towards the basement.

But first, if they were leaving, then his owner, Tsuna, would need his wallet. Nuts was on his way to the kitchen, when he remembered that Nana was in there. How would he get there without Nana watching over him? Food.

He came mewing to Nana about food and she went to get a chair, the food was on the top of the cabinet. She stood on the chair reaching for it when Nuts jumped and climbed up her pants and up to her shoulders. Nuts then jumped up to the top of the cabinet and into the vent (the vent was open because it was one of Reborn's secret passageways around the house), and down to the basement with the wallet.

Down in the basement was a backpack and a traveling-bag filled with clothes that Tsuna had to put away, since he got so many clothes for his birthday.

Suddenly, Nuts heard a knock coming from the window and turned around. There was Tsuna.

The brunette opened the window for him and he sneaked in, and took the two bags while Nuts was outside, on watch.

"_I'm lucky these clothes still fit." _He thought and came out. Everything was quiet. He climbed over the fence and in to the neighbour's garden, no one was home there. Tsuna went to the road and ran down the street.

"We're getting out of here," he told Nuts.

"Mrrf." A muffled growl came from the pet.

Tsuna peered down curiously. "What… Oh, thanks, you took my wallet with you." He smiled and pocketed his wallet.

xXxXx

"So that's what we're going to do?" Reborn queried.

"We send him to the Ninth for a while to keep from the Marzetto family Assassins." A mysterious figure repeated once more.

A woman looked up from a paper. "I still don't get why they want to get him. The Marzetto family has been an ally for 200 years, and now…"

Iemitsu stood up and took another glass of whiskey. "I don't care if they're ally or enemy, I'm not letting them hurt my adorable daught- SON."

"Tsuna is my little brother, and I'm not letting them either. If Tsuna knew that an ally has become an enemy, he would be scared and not know who to trust." The character announced firmly.

**_End of chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, just as you know, Dino is Tsuna's brother. But later, Giotto is going to come.**

"Tsuna is my little brother, and I'm not letting them either. If Tsuna knew that an ally has become an enemy, he would be scared and not know who to trust." The character said and stood up so the light showed his face.

"Dino, we know that Tsuna is you little brother but we have to tell him," Aria said. She smirked at Iemitsu.

"What?" Iemitsu asked in an accusatory voice, confused and a little angry.

"I don't know," Aria said airily. "I was about to call Tsuna your daughter."

"I know I have a son, it's just that Tsuna-has-a-small-petite-body-and-long-eyelashes-and-is-really-adorable…so sometimes I think myself I got a girl instead of a boy." Iemitsu frowned slightly.

Reborn smirked and left the room.

In a cabin with two beds and a small toilet sat a boy and his lion. The two were talking. Well, the boy spoke whilst the pet lion listened intently. The boy and is pet were on a boat, they were on their way to Shanghai.

"Should I have told someone?" Tsuna asked Nuts, not expecting a response. "Jeez, you would think I shouldn't have left so fast but I did and… and I needed some time for myself to think," he stumbled, trying to find an excuse.

"Do you remember when it happened?" Tsuna questioned and took a big book from his travelling backpack. The book had an engraved text on it as well as a picture of a dragon.

Tsuna opened the book and touched the first page. Suddenly, the text lit up and Tsuna closed his eyes while whispering "Katra somji akup müla." The light dimmed as the book disappeared into his hand, replaced by a mark.

_Flashback (two years earlier)_

"_Tsu-kun, could you go down with Papa's shovel to the basement?" Nana asked Tsuna as he watched TV._

"_Hmm... sure! But isn't Dad coming back soon?" he asked with a small hint of anxiety._

"_Of course he is, Tsu-kun. Papa's thing is just in the way." Nana said with smile on her face and pushed Tsuna away with the shovel in his hands._

_He'd never liked the basement; it was dark and had a kind of creepy warm air. He didn't like to stay there for too long. It was just as Tsuna was about to set down that he saw a package hidden under the stairs. He took it and ran up the stairs. It looked so familiar. _

"_Mom, what is this?" Tsuna questioned curiously as he came into the kitchen. _

_Nana turned around and smiled cheerfully. Her smile slipped slightly at the sight of the package in her son's hands. "That… One day, you disappeared and Dad and I couldn't find you anywhere. But the next day, you showed up on the door step at six in the morning and you had that," she gestured towards the package, "with you. When we asked you where you got it, you said it that the Dragon of Life wanted you to have it. Of course, it was yours from the start." She looked ashamed._

_Tsuna looked down at it. "How old was I when I disappeared?"_

"_You were…you were 3 years old." Nana's smile was completely rueful._

_After the conversation, Tsuna ran up to his room and sat on his bed. He opened the package and discovered a book in red and brown. It had a big blue stone in the centre with a dragon figure around it. The red on the book was like leather, as if it was from some kind of reptile. The book was bound in brown leather._

_The book had a huge lock on it but wouldn't open no matter how much he struggled. Tsuna threw it off his bed and onto the wall in frustration, he soon heard a 'click' from the aforementioned book and found the lock had somehow opened. _

_Slowly, he opened the first page of the book and found several words written down. At first, Tsuna didn't understand what they meant, so he tried again:_

_Light and Dark_

_Dark and Light _

_I call upon in hour's night _

_Wake up my power from my soul_

_So I once again will be whole_

_After that, he felt dizzy and fainted._

_End of Chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, I'm sorry it came so late my computer Has said good bye to this world and moved on with the 6 chapter (and all my files) so I had to write it again…8)_

Tsuna stepped out of terminal picked up Nuts from the ground. Once he placed his pet on the top of his brown spiky locks, he started walking around the city. Looking around, he silently wondered where the train station was.

XOXOXO

Nana was busy preparing breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Placing the knife she was using down, Nana made her way to the door and opened it gently.

"Ah, Gokudera and Yamamoto," she noted with a warm smile. "How nice of you to come and pick up Tsuna, he hasn't woken up yet," Nana smiled abashedly.

"Oh, that's okay, Ms. Sawada. Tenth needs his sleep," Gokudera said loyally.

Yamamoto laughed merrily. "We can go wake him."

"Would you do that?" Nana blinked at the offer. "Tsu-kun has such good friends," she remarked happily and returned to the kitchen.

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

After that, it became quiet and Reborn continued to sip his coffee from his seat on the kitchen table. The calm silence was soon broken as Reborn sensed something wrong. Gokudera and Yamamoto came back down the stairs. Gokudera was holding his anger and frustration back, because Nana was there.

But as soon as Nana had gone to take laundry, he screamed, "Where the hell is Tenth? Did something happen to him? This is my entire fault as Tenth's right-hand…"

Reborn kept back an irritated sigh and decided to kick Gokudera upside the head instead. He had been out all night with the Ninth and just came back, which explained his reasonable impatience. Reborn had no idea what Gokudera was going on about, but knew something was off considering Yamamoto's solemn face.

"Go to school." Reborn ordered and left the room.

Reluctantly, both boys left the house and contemplated the serious turn of events.

Reborn needed to make a phone call.

XOXOXO

"I see. But he's not at school?" The Ninth Vongola Boss asked patiently from within his hotel room. "Okay, see into it… Bye. Good luck, and make sure you find him, it's a dangerous time right now."

He put the phone down and went back to the table. Reborn had called him in the middle of the dinner with Iemitsu and Dino.

"Iemitsu, I could need some advice right now," the Ninth frowned and addressed his External Advisor.

"What has happened, Ninth?" Iemitsu questioned nervously.

The Ninth, judging by Iemitsu's reaction, decided that he didn't look so good. Maybe he was worrying too much? Tsunayoshi was a young man, after all.

The Ninth frowned. "Tsuna is missing but there is no sign of a struggle. No one knows if he even got home last night."

Iemitsu's face paled and Dino started panic.

The Ninth went to the window, not thinking about the risk of snipers being aimed at him, and looked up to the sky.

"Tsuna, I hope you're not hurt," he murmured worriedly. "I am sorry for keeping things from you."

"Tsuna is fine," Iemitsu assured his boss. "I just know it, he has to be."

XOXOXO

Tsuna, after arriving at Shanghai, had gotten himself a room in one of the hotels and decided to look around a bit. But as the clock informed him that it was twelve, he and Nuts turned back. That feeling Tsuna had felt before was now back. Tsuna had experienced this sensation before, a long time ago.

Something was calling him. He started running…

_End of chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna ran till he ended up by an old shop. His Hyper Intuition sensed that something was wrong. He had already been in this street before, but there were no shops there and why was it open after twelve?

He didn't know why, but the calling got stronger and he went in.

The shop was propped with boxes glasses and books. One of the glasses was labeled 'lizard eyes', and another said 'dinosaur brain'. Tsuna wondered if that even was possible, but hey, he could fly and he had a baby as a tutor. So Tsuna just walked pass it and looked around. But suddenly, a voice came.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Generation boss of Vongola," it said.

Tsuna turned but there was no one there.

"Tsuna, what has happened to you? You only look with your eyes," it said.

Tsuna, understanding, closed his eyes and only listened. He knew that that action was dangerous, but something told him that this person was not his enemy, but an ally.

Tsuna opened his eyes.

And saw another world.

"HIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed when he saw a dragon sitting on the bookshelf. A real, living, breathing dragon. It wasn't only a dragon, but different creatures also appeared. Some of them he recognized from the fairy-tale books but other were strangers to him.

But Tsuna stopped. For some reason, this didn't feel new to him. He had seen this before.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Mommy, look! There is a fairy in my window," a 3-year-old Tsuna cried enthusiastically._

"_Tsu-kun, Mommy can't see anything," Nana said and brushed off the thought. "You really are tired, aren't you? Seeing things too," she smiled._

"_But, mom, there is a fairy, and I'm not ti-" Tsuna began before yawning hugely. His mother tugged him in his blanket as he blinked cutely. His eyes were starting to get heavy, but right before he fell asleep, he heard his parents talk._

"_Tsu-kun has been talking about seeing dragons, fairies, and something he called a 'Tombkis' all day, should we take him to the doctor?" His mother asked worriedly._

_His father laughed._ "_No, he'll grow out of it, Nana."_

_Then he fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

"Young Vongola, over here," the voice said again and Tsuna turned around.

Behind a cloth hanging on the wall, he could see someone sitting. Tsuna lifted the cloth and saw an old lady sitting with a big glass ball. She looked Tsuna in the eyes, and he just knew that this place was safe. The woman knew him and that didn't scare him at all.

"You are searching for something," she said, now in Chinese, but Tsuna understood. It surprised him and she saw it.

"Tsuna, when you opened your eyes once again, you also opened your sin and your memory. You can understand all languages, but you forgot how to use them…how to find them in you!" the lady shouted and waved with her hand, signaling Tsuna to come closer.

Nuts hid behind him, but Tsuna picked him up and carried him in his sat in the chair before me.

"What you are looking for is split and only one piece is here. I do not know how many there are; only you know that! Now tell me, what you are going to do, Tsunayoshi?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, I thought you were going to tell me that!" Tsuna almost screamed at her, making a small creature with fur and big ears with a long tail that were blue, jump.

But she just looked at him. "How am I supposed to tell you, when it was you who hid it yourself?"

"Wait…" Tsuna faltered. "I hid it, and where am I supposed to go?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Give me your hand, Tsunayoshi," she said and he obeyed. "The other hand," she corrected patiently.

The other hand he'd hidden behind his back jerked slightly. It was the hand which had the strange mark on

He nervously reached his hand out when she gave him the disappointed look only mothers could give to their children.

"Ah, the mark you have found is something that you can't let go of and you can't run from. It will always come back. Tsuna, close your eyes and look deep inside; you can still hear it calling for you."

Tsuna closed his eyes and relaxed. His breathing slowed and he could suddenly hear a bell. Tsuna opened his eyes, but he could still hear it, so he went for it.

Tsuna stopped by a box that was simply sitting the floor. It was decorated with dragons and weird signs all over. He opened it, it was filled with papers. Tsuna began taking everything out, for every paper, he went faster till he found a box at the bottom.

Tsuna stopped and lifted it up. It had a lock on it, but he slowly stoked his hand over, and it opened. At the same time, a feeling overwhelmed him. It was a nostalgic feeling, as though he just returned home after a long trip. Home.

"Ninth, are you sure that it's a good idea to leave Japan and go back to Italy?" Nougat asked.

The Ninth glanced at Nougat from within the plane on its way back to Italy. "It'd be more dangerous for Tsuna and myself if I stayed…" he trailed off hopelessly. "I hope Reborn finds him."

"And that he's safe," Iemitsu finished as he came out of the bathroom.

"Take it easy, that trash is fine," a new voice said suddenly, causing Timoteo to turn around.

"Xanxus, did I hear right? Do you care for Tsuna?" Ninth asked, looking suddenly _very_ interested.

"Hell no," Xanxus replied harshly. "I'm just saying he's not that weak," he replied, turning around to leave.

"Xanxus is right. He's fine…probably," Iemitsu said uncertainly and sat down in a chair.

The Ninth disappeared in his own thoughts, looking out the window.

_Flashback_

"_Grandpa, what does grandpa work at?" Tsuna asked with a sweater, a bit too large for him, that had bunny ears hanging down over his face._

_The Ninth removed then and lifted the small boy onto his lap._"_Why do you ask that?"_

"_Well, Grandpa is always working with paper and has meetings and things," he answered and gazed up at the elderly man._

"_Grandpa has an important role in…" The Ninth trailed off. Should he tell him that he and Iemitsu were in the Mafia?_

_Tsuna looked even more curious than when he came in._

_"The Mafia," he finally said. Was it the right choice?_

_Tsuna's eyes widened._

_Oh no, he shouldn't have told him that! __How irresponsible!_

_"What kind of role?" Tsuna asked enthusiastically, bouncing around excitedly._

"_I'm the boss," Timoteo said with smile._

"_Oh, so you own the teddy bear factory," Tsuna nodded and stopped jumping._

_What?__"Tsuna, Grandpa has a lot of things and I'm not sure which one you are thinking of."_

_Tsuna wasn't listening as he ran out of the room._

_"Teddy bear factory," Timoteo repeated to himself before gazing at the paperwork on the table in front of him._

_Tsuna soon returned into the room, but fell on his stomach in mid-step. Tears began welling in his orbs. When he became like that, Timoteo melted into a pile of mush. It was too adorable._

"_Where does it hurt, Tsuna?" the elderly man asked and stroked the hair out of Tsuna's face, his long bangs were covering his eyes._

_Tsuna slowly pointed at his stomach and Timoteo gave him a kiss on the head, telling him that it would go away in seconds._

_The current Vongola Boss noticed the stuffed bear in Tsuna's small hands. "Was there something you wanted to show me?"_

_Tsuna stopped crying and lifted his teddy bear to the man's face._

_The Ninth peered at the label sewed onto the bear. It read: 'Made in London By__The Mafia__Company'. Timoteo laughed aloud._

_Tsuna smiled brightly along with a light blush and dried-up tears._

_End of Flashback_

"Ninth…Boss…" Ganauche III muttered, trying to wake his boss up from his daydream.

Timoteo complied and glanced at his Thunder Guardian.

"We're here, Boss," he said while Croquant Bouche held the Ninth's sceptre out for him.

_End of chapter_


	9. MUST READ

**MUST READ IF YOU LIKE THE STORY**

**WARNING SPOILER (NO ONE HAS CORRECTED IT)**

**THANKS x 100000000000 TIMES FOR HELP WITH SPELLING AND STUFF FROM **TheAnimeOtaku XD

THE BEST BETA READER IN THE WORLD.

I'M A LITILE EMBARREST TO SAY THIS BUT SHE HAD TO REMIND ME THAT SHE ALSO WANTED TO HAVE SOME CREDIT:

Shame on me, Bad KajNeko :P

So please thank her to on the reviews cause without her there wouldn't be a story… well there would but it would sound TERRIBLE with a lot of spelling mistakes and bad grammar from me.

SO THANK YOU333


	10. Gobkis

HI gays i hope i didn't break the little hope for a new chapter

Both I and TheAnimeOtaku XD are very busy with many thing and it can og awhile before a new chapter come.

Please go in on KajNeko

and click on the link there where it says Gobkis. There you will find out how a gobkis look.

and please look at my other pictures too.

It was also a Gobkis that were sitting on the table in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

We're Back!

I slowly opened the box. Inside the there was a glass piece it looked like it came from a window. I took it up and studied it. It was green with a Mark of Leaf on it.

"Is this some kind of joke" I said with an uninterested voice. "I mean, it's a piece of glass. Shouldn't it be some kind ring or diamond or something… By the way who are you?"

"Let me see it" she said with a smile. "HOLD ON A SEC" I screamed making them the little creature called Gobkis on the floor jump.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Me I must Apologize, My name is Meng Kuo-zhe" She said while the piece of glass.

"Hmm… this I pretty interesting…Tsuna…have you ever heard of the Sand of Time" I thought it sounded familiar.

"What is it?", "The Sand of Time is what keep us… how to say it… it's makes us old and let our soul out when it's empty." She tried to explain, I didn't get it.

"A long, long time ago there was a man called Saqagus. Then there was no soul and no time only the four elements…"

"Hold on isn't here suppose to be five: Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Spirit". "Not always, they have different names but Spirit Sometimes gets switched out with metal or Sky and others. Just like you Tsuna.

"What! How can you switch spirit with metal?"

I told you it's different for countrys and .etc. but in Chinese it's Mù- Wood, Huǒ -Fire, Jīn-Metal, Tǔ-Earth, and Shǔi-Water. Do you know what it is in Japanese?"

"Hm…Chi is Earth…, Ka or hi is… Fire… Fū or kaze are Wind, Sui or mizu are Water and Kū or sora is Sky" I said while he got more courage by the moment.

"Exactly, but he wanted a soul he wanted feel with his whole body anger, happiness and sadness, so he used the four elements too created it. With Water, Earth, Fire and Air. He melted the mountain with fire and made lava. Then the Poured water over it and made it to stone. Then controlled the Wind and crushed it to Sand. Of course he could have just used the mountain and wind but it had to be done with four elements" I looked with big eyes this was amazing to me. Too me, the guy who had been trained by a baby, gone into the future and could fly.

"So what happened" I said with a shaking voice. "Did he make a soul?"

"Yes but he lost his magic to it in the end" my eyes wided even more if that was possible. "Why, how could he loose his power?"

"Yin and Yang, Day and night, Light and Dark…" Now I understood what she meant and I ended it with "Love and Hate"

"Right, when he created a soul he didn't expect that it would be two sides and one could not live without the other. He could not make a soul with only light or only dark. But light and dark could… No, they will not be one ever. So he made a time class of the them, that way they were together but splitted. One side of the time glass were Light and the other Dark, He placed the same amount of sand in both sides".

"I don't get it, if it's a time glass wouldn't the sand fall out of one of them and into the other?" I said completely confused.

"But that's why he placed it on it's side and hid it from the world… The glass piece you're holding is a piece of your window. You have heard of the saying 'The eyes are a window to the soul' right?"

"Yes, Reborn says it's also a way to see if people are lying", "Well Tsuna when a window is broken, what do you do?"

"You patch it up with tape or something else…" I said unsure. "Yes and that is a piece of your window. You broke it so that you power, strength, Magic were sealed. Then you placed it around the world".

"How do I find them? I don't know where they are", "you know when you closed your eyes and you found it, because it was calling for you. Well the Green one might show you where the next one is!"

I looked at the glass piece, should I go for it. YES!

In Japan Somewhere

"Boss the tenth has gone missing" A man with a Rifle hanging over his shoulder said.

"Then find him, we need him to trust us for this plan. And when we are finished with him, I'm going to blow his brain out with this gun for what he did".

End of Chapter

Please Rewiew and I'm not sure where Tsuna are going to to go so I'm gonna need some Help

Please Rewiew


	12. Chapter 12

*sorry still no beta reader so probely some or many writing mistakes*

*Sorry it came so late*

"Iemitsu, come here" The Ninth said and waved his hand for him to come. Iemitsu came over and leaned over. The ninth were actually on a dinner with 3 other boss from other families.

"Have you found him yet?" He asked while looking Iemitsu in the eyes. Iemitsu hated to tell him but…

"No we haven't, we have people over the whole world looking for him but he hasn't showed up yet".

The Ninth looked on his plate and started eating again.

"Boss" Iemitsu started careful. The ninth looked at him and waited for an answer. "Yes?" he said in the end.

"The Marzetto Family has been found in China" and some contacts in Shanghai says that they saw Tsuna there". The Ninth looked at him and said "Please find him Iemitsu, and please tell the Alcobaleno to continue Train the guardians".

Iemitsu nodded and walked out the door. On the outside he sighed.

In Japan

The sun shined thru the window as the lesson went on forever. The whole classes except 5 people were looking forward to end. But those 5 didn't care, they missed him.

The bell rang and the class left the classroom only those 5 people were left staring at an empty desk in the back of the class room.

"Tsuna" The girl named Kyoko whispered, before the boy with black hair put on a fake smile and said

"Oh come on guys Tsuna is fine. He'll come back".

The silver haired boy suddenly screamed "THAT GUY IS EXTREME, HE WILL COME BACK TO FIGHT ME AND JOIN THE BOXER CLUB"

"No he won't" someone suddenly said that made them all of them to turn around.

In the door opening stood a girl with purple hair and had an eye patch.

"Mukoro-sama said that Bossu was fine too. Reborn said that you were to come to Bossu's House after school"

"Okay let go then"

In The Sawada Residence

"Reborn we are her" Gokudera screamed.

"In here" they heard and went to the living room.

Reborn and Dino sat in a chair and sipped coffee.

"While Tsuna is gone you're going to learn Italian and Gokudera you will be one of the teachers, end of story"

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuna stepped on the plane. He was going to Australia. He wondered if they others had missed him or if something had happened and they hadn't even noticed that he was gone.

No what is he thinking they are his precious family of course they noticed. He just hoped they were okay.

The plane started and the propels were rotating, faster and faster by the second. The plane lifted and Tsuna felt butterfly's in his belly.

Under the 2 first hours under the ride nothing happened. Tsuna just sat there thinking if this was the right choice while Nut was sleeping inside the ring.

But suddenly a BOOM came from the plane and Tsuna looked up. The wing was Broken, but the no one noticed it. Everyone on the plane looked like were sleeping, but his hyper intuition told him something else. He fast took his bag and the life vest under him. He checked the puls on the lady beside him.

She was dead.

The plane started falling, the other wing was falling into pieces.

He ran thru the Plane to the door in the end of the plane. He opened it.

He took him bag around him and the life vest over him.

He had no choice but to jump. Plane was over the sea.

If he was lucky he'll land were it's deep, if not…

He jumped the wind was screaming into his ears as he stepped on the little wing thing in the tail of the plane.

He could to this.

HE COULD DO THIS, he'd never felt more sure in his life.

HE COULD DO THIS.

For a second the wind stopped screaming in his ear and tear in his cloth, The world went in slow-motion as Tsuna saw down at the shinning ocean under him. You could see clearly that it was deep and… kind of mysteries.

Then the world started playing and Tsuna aimed at where it looked deep enough. Then he turned and looked at the plane that had soon hit the water.

The last thing he got to think before he hit the water was "What happened to those people"

The man with the riffle was aiming at a can "you lost him...hm. You lost the most no good person in the Mafia because you wanted to eat noddles". The man was pissed.

And the nuddleman lost him head. Behind him stood a man "Boss we found vitneces that says he went on a plane to Australia" he said and smiled a fake smile (that even 4 year old Lambo would be able to see thru) while putting fencing sword away.

"Well what are you standing here for I WANT HIM" he screamed at the end.

The water was cold, but he could feel the sun shining thru the surface on him.

He had to get up for air but it was such a long way up and he was so tired.

Slowly let out the bubbles and he stopped struggling.

He felt so heavy and it slowly went black for him.

But the last thing he saw before it went completely black was

A giant white whale.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Tsuna woke up he felt warm air blowing in his hair and something laying over him. He opened one eye and saw a jacket over him. He was in a small tent with a lot of equipment. "Where am I" he thought as he stood up and walk slowly to the exit. When he came out he was in the middle of the bush and a man was sitting in front of him by a fire. He wore a something that looked like cowboy hat and a lose shirt that was more brown than white and some shorts. On his Abs he had tattoo of a crocodile.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you're up" he when he noticed Tsuna and waved for him to come over and sit down.

"How're you feeling? I was surprised when I found you in the river" The stranger said and handed a cup with water to him. "You're lucky the river is full of crocodiles".

"HIIIIIIIII" Tsuna screamed and backed away. Suddenly he remembered the whale, the big white whale that had probably saved him.

"Come over here, Kid" he said and while Tsuna took the cup and looked in it. "Name's Cris, Kid want something to eat?"

"Umm… my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I had some things with me when I jum-before I was in the water?"

"Yea your bag is over there" Said Cris and took a smoke.

In Italy Chiavarone Family HQ

"Boss you have to eat something" Romario said to his Boss.

"I'm sorry, I know Tsuna Is alright but I don't like that he's out there while the Marzetto Family is after him. What if they find him before us!"

Dino Panicked and started throwing papers around.

"They won't Boss, if Reborn can't find him then they certainly won't" Romario said calm, but on the inside he was panicking just like his Boss.

Suddenly the phone rang and Dino took it. It was Iemitsu:

_Hi, it's me. You need to come over now!_

Why has something happened? Have you found him!

_No but we have a clue…_

I'm coming right now. Bye.

IN THE WOOD IN AUSTRALIA

Tsuna looked over his Stuff. Everything was there and Nut had gone back into the ring. He peeked over at Cris, who was he?

What was he doing in the middle of the forest?

"Hey Cris what are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

Cris stopped smoking and looked at him, "I'm on a walkabout"

Tsuna Looked at him "A walka-what?

Cris started laughed "let's say it this way, I'm traveling around"

"Okay…" Tsuna stopped he didn't know what to say. An awkward silence filled while they sat there listening to the forest.

Tsuna was just sitting there thinking when he remembered the big white whale that had saved him.

"Um...Cris, is it normal to be saved by a big white whale" Tsuna asked while feeling really stupid, who else would be saved by a whale.

Cris looked at him weirdly (if that's a word, please tell me ), he laughed and said "you make it sound like you were saved by him"

Tsuna looked up, who was Cris talking about?

End of chapter

Hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long time. I just moved and have my exams soon to: P

P.S. I'm still looking for a Betareader, so if you can please send me messaged.

Please Review3


	15. HELP!

Hi everyone

I need a little help here. My messages was deleted so now I have no contact with my Betareader and I don't remember her name either. I have a chapter ready but no one to fix my mistakes and that is many mistakes. So I have to ask you too send me messages if it was you that we agreed that would be my Beta Reader. Pretty please do3

Love

KajNeko


	16. Chapter 16

***Hi 'Guys' here it Is. I just wanted to say that I have a new BetaReader!Enjoy!**

"Who" said Tsuna and stood up. Cris looked at him and smiled.

"Lumaluma" he said and took a smoke."Lumaluma…" he continued" is an legend from the aborigines. It says that a whale came to shore at Cape Stewart in dequise of a man, he knew sacred rituals which he shared with the tribes. He took two wives and always ate with the tribe. But he became greedy when it came to food and took more than everyone else. He kept on like this for a while and he traveled around and taught the different tribes the sacred rituals, but he always ate more than the others. In the end there were only scraps of food left and he became partial to consume bodies of dead children. The tribes became angry and hunted him down to kill him. They killed his wives and stabbed him with spears and of course like all the other mythical creatures it took a while for him to die. He asked them to make it a slow death so that he could make sure that they understood all of the sacred rituals he had taught them. They tied his dead body up against a tree and build a shade hut with branches. But rumor has it that he didn't die but returned to the sea as whale." Cris looked at Tsuna. Tsuna just stood there thinking.

Could it be possible that Lumaluma saved him?

"So Tsuna, we should start packing" Cris said and looked up to sky. "A storm is coming this way and I'm not so sure the tent can handle it."

Tsuna took his stuff and placed them by Cris's backpack, while Cris took the tent together and placed it in it's bag.

They walked further into the rain forest while Tsuna kept falling over all of the rots that came. They stopped by a cave where Cris turned around and said "I say we hide here for the storm." He pointed at the cave. Tsuna just nodded and walked in too the cave behind Cris.

**After 10 Minutes**

The storm was screaming outside the cave, but in the cave sat Tsuna with a big blanket around him. He picked up the book and picked a random page in it.

The head line said:

"Evanna the Aeternus Witch"

He looked down the page and started reading.

"_Evanna was once a women with amazing power and had eternal life she looked all life and had 5 guardian that watches over her and her secrets. One day she fell in love with one of guardians and decided that she wanted him to stay with her all eternity and gave him eternal life. But the Guardian had tricked her and used her too get eternal life so that that he could be together with Evannas sister Morgana. When Evanna found out she became furious and cursed both her sister and her guardian to be one of those foulest creatures that walk this earth. Her guardian and Morgana will for all eternity be searching the world for the happiness they would never have. These creatures are Demetors. They feed on the happiness of others and leaves them with they're worst memories. After the curse was set Evanna disappeared into forest and never seen again. So say that Evanna had a little brother by soul that she awaits for to come and give her new hope to ever have a family"._

Tsuna looked up The name Evanna sounded so familiar. How could it?

His name was Sawada, that was his family's name.

That was the family that had raised him and given him a home. Nana is his real mother, right?

**End of Chapter**

***As you noticed I used the demetors from Harry Potter and I think I will use a little more from Harry Potter like the Mirror of Erised. But I'm not sure yet..**


	17. Chapter 17

***I forgot to say in the last chapter: Aeternus is Latin for Eternal***

Tsuna just sat there wondering what he was supposed to do now, where was he suppose too look for the next piece. He could feel something pulling but should he just walk across the country till he got there? How long was he supposed to walk?

He looked over at Cris and wondered if he knew someone that could someone that could help him with this. But then he had to tell him why and what he was after. Was Cris trust worthy? Could he tell him or was it out of the question?

He simply sat there a thinking while looking at a stone on the ground when Cris came walking towards him. He didn't notice him until he had been setting there for a while and asked "so kid where are you going? There nearest town from here is Kowanyama."

"Should I trust him? I guess it couldn't hurt to try beside no one except me would earn anything in this," he thought and started explaining his story to Chris which ended with a shocked Cris and a Tsuna that had just found he had no idea where he was.

Cris sat up and took one bag " honestly kid, if anyone else told me that I would have thought they were crazy but for some reason I believe you" he said and gave Tsuna his bag. Tsuna was pretty much holding his breath, he thought Cris would never talk to him again. With relief coming over him he took on his backpack started walking in to the forest.

**In the airport in Italy**

"Boss, we have found possible information on young Decimo," said a man in a black suit following Iemitsu across the terminal, he looked at him with a stone face nodding but the man knew the boss was worried sick.

"He bought a plane ticket to Australia, the plane went yesterday but never landed, it disappeared in the middle of the sea," he said while making himself ready to be yelled at but it never came. Instead his boss simply stood in shock.

"Boss...BOSS... Iemitsu!" He practically screamed at his boss and caused the crowd to stare at them.

Iemitsu broke out of his shock and started walking (almost running) towards the car that stood waiting for him at he parking.

**End of Chapter**

**Hi, I am so sorry I haven't written anything sooner. I have really had a lot of homework and other stuff.**

**Hoping to get more time to write soon! **


End file.
